


What's Mine is Yours

by Wrensiferum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrensiferum/pseuds/Wrensiferum
Summary: Gladio comes home from a rough day of training to a welcomed surprise.





	What's Mine is Yours

Ignis sighed, adjusting his belt over the pants that fit him loosely about his slender hips. He’d wanted to surprise his lover but felt exposed and out-of-sorts in the unusual garb. Gladio’s late arrival made him question his already dubitable idea.

The sound of keys rattling followed by the front door unlatching stirred him from his anxious thoughts in front of the full-length mirror. He turned on the spot toward the door toward the bedroom. Steeling himself for the reaction awaiting him. As he opened the door, he heard Gladio heave a frustrated sigh.

“Home at last?” he inquired, his voice even despite the roaring self-doubt raging within him.

“Yeah,” Gladio grunted, placing his gym bag in the entry way, not sparing Ignis a glance. “You wouldn’t believe Cor today. Givin’ the trainees a hard time I get, but—” Gladio trailed off in wonder as he noticed the view before him, staring at Ignis. He gasped, surveying the lithe body in leather pants and an unbuttoned black shirt hanging loosely off his toned torso. Gladio gulped at the view, his adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

“Those…uh…those are my fatigues.”

“Are they?” Ignis wondered, looking at himself in mock astonishment. “I thought the fit a bit loose.”

“Iggs…” Gladio managed, the stresses of the day shedding from his thoughts like a snake’s skin. He sauntered toward Ignis, “Astrals…you… Damn…”  
“Well spoken,” Ignis raised an eyebrow, insecurities forgotten by his boyfriend’s dumbfounded reaction. _I’ve finally rendered him speechless_ , Ignis reveled. Gladio traced his hand from Ignis’s firm pectorals down his toned abdomen to rest on the belt at his hips.

“That ain’t mine…” Gladio observed, curiosity piqued.

“Yes, well… Something had to hold the pants in place.” Ignis fumbled.

“Oh yeah?” Gladio quirked an eyebrow, his suave confidence regaining. “So… If it weren’t there…?”

“Hmmm…” Ignis returned a raised eyebrow. “One does wonder.”

Gladio flicked the belt open and whipped it loose with a flourish, the pants sinking to Ignis’s ankles in perfect synchrony.

“F-fuck…” Gladio stammered.

“I couldn’t help but notice the disturbing lack of underwear in your draw—hmmmf,” Ignis mumbled into Gladio’s kiss, his lips enveloping him as Gladio’s tongue battered its way between is lips. Gladio’s hands descended on Ignis’s loose member, pumping a few tugs as he bit at the soft flesh of Ignis’s neck. His actions had Ignis panting and gasping as he clung to Gladio’s broad shoulders.

“Bedroom,” Gladio growled between nips. “Now.” He scooped Ignis into his arms, leather pants falling from Ignis’s feet as he lifted off the ground. 

“I’m going to wreck you.” Gladio purred as Ignis moaned at the rough yet romantic manner in which Gladio manhandled him.

Gladio carried him into the bedroom, vaulting him onto the mattress with a bounce. Before Ignis could recover, Gladio dove between his thighs, tongue circling the head of his cock. Ignis wriggled under the attention, protestations drowned out between moans of rapture.

“G-gladio…mmf…this, this was meant – AH… for…hnnng… you,” Ignis keened as Gladio lapped at his cock, sinking down to its base. Gladio hollowed his cheeks and pulled off of him with a saliva-slickened plop.

“I could come right now sucking your cock like this,” Gladio promised, pumping him skillfully with his hand before wrapping his lips around the length once more.

“Guh-Gladio…AH!!” Ignis exclaimed, brimming dangerously close to the edge already. “I’m not going to last much longer if…if you want…to…”

“Too much prep, I want you to come for me baby,” Gladio murmured, flicking his tongue over Ignis’s slit.

“I may have…taken care of that for you…”

“Didja now?” Gladio smirked, at last noticing the glisten of Ignis’s winking hole. “Hmm…” He tested a finger; his digits gliding past the taut ring of muscle. “You’re so good to me…” He continued to pump Ignis with one hand as the other toyed with his opening. He hummed his approval as three fingers slid in easily.

“You that eager for my cock?” Gladio asked, thrusting hard against Ignis’s prostate.

“Yesss!” Ignis hissed, hips bucking into Gladio’s hands as his back arched off the bed. He whimpered as Gladio abandoned him.

“Come get it then, pet. Show me how badly you want it.” Gladio commanded, standing from the bed and palming himself over the bulge in his training pants. Ignis crawled off the mattress towards his lover, the unbuttoned shirt falling off his shoulders to drape from his biceps. He moved to adjust it but stopped when Gladio raised a hand.

“Don’t. I like you lookin’ like a mess. It’s fuckin sexy to see how hot you get for me.”

Ignis obeyed, leaving the shirt to barely cling to him, cock twitching at his exposed and vulnerable state. Shaky hands rose to glide over Gladio’s muscular thighs through his training paints toward the elastic waist band. Gladio pulled his tank top over his head and flung it across the room. Amber eyes speckled with gold locked on the servile form before him.

Ignis traced the tips of his fingers just above the waist band, trying to still the desire he felt only to ignite it further. The wanton rattle that escaped him as he touched Gladio’s warm flesh over ripped abs made Gladio chuckle.

“So needy,” he teased. “You can have it, baby, it’s right here.” Gladio traced the outline, shivering at his own touch but smirking all the while.  
Ignis bit his lip as his fingers hooked the pants a sports briefs beneath. He inhaled a shaky breath and began to peal the fabric down, halting just before releasing Gladio.

“Don’t tease me now,” Gladio groaned. Ignis kissed the neatly-trimmed hair above the sheathed cock. Suddenly a firm grip threaded through his sandy locks and another set the cock before him free. Ignis gasped as the hand wrenched him back, giving Gladio an opening for his hardening need. He thrust himself into Ignis’s mouth and into the back of his throat. Ignis’s hands clutched to Gladio’s thighs and he focused on breathing through his nose as Gladio took control.

“You’re doin’ so good, baby,” Gladio commended, as his cock pistoned in and out of Ignis’s mouth. Ignis moaned in response, his own cock throbbing between his thighs and dripping precome from its reddened tip.

“Ah…f-f-fuck… You ready for me?” Gladio asked, pulling Ignis’s head back and crashing their lips together without awaiting a reply.

“Y-yes, but…” Ignis quivered, gasping for breath when Gladio released him. “I won’t last long I’m afraid.”

“We’ll see about that.” Gladio’s hands hooked under his armpits, lifting him to his feet. He spun Ignis around and pushed him to the bed. The rough treatment had been thoroughly discussed and well-rehearsed in their relationship. Gladio knew what boundaries not to cross and worked well within the parameters. Admittedly, Ignis had few boundaries and enjoyed taking most of what his behemoth boyfriend could dole out.

Ignis crashed into the bed, face first, hips raised deliciously to spread his cheeks wide and expose all he had to offer. Gladio trapped him the instant he landed on the mattress, one hand clamped down on his neck to pin him as the other gripped his hip and kneaded his cheek.

“Fuck,” Gladio roared, “I love you like this.”

“Gladio, please,” Ignis whimpered. He could come right now just thinking of Gladio’s massive cock entering him. Gladio’s hand left his hip and he thanked the Gods his lover would finally line up to enter him. A second later that same hand smacked his ass…Hard. Ignis, caught unaware, screamed as his come shot across his stomach and spilled onto the sheets below him. He moaned in aguish at his lack of control and buried his face in the sheets.

“Shit…” Gladio gasped. “I didn’t know you were that close, but… Fuck that was hot.” He soothed a hand over Ignis’s enflamed cheek. “You okay, Iggy?”

“A little embarrassed.” Ignis confessed.

“Nah, don’t be, you’re fucking sexy.” He hesitated before adding. “We don’t have to—”

“I want you to fuck me, Gladio,” Ignis commanded, feeling his cock stiffen again as his embarrassment subsided to arousal. How Gladio always managed to fluster and debase him with such finesse and accuracy confounded him into a carnal beast.

“Look at you gettin’ hard again for me,” Ignis could hear the self-aggrandizing grin in Gladio’s voice and wanted to offer a snarky remark to knock him down a peg. His wit cut short when Gladio tugged at him unconcerned, as if he didn’t really care of the caresses felt good (it did).

“If I give you this cock you’re achin’ so bad for, you gonna come again for me like a good little cockwhore?” Ignis claimed to hate that term but Gladio knew better.

“Gladio,” Ignis began to chide him even as Gladio watched his anus twitch at the word. Gladio smacked his ass before his protest continued. As Ignis moaned, Gladio pressed his tip inside him, wrenching the moan even longer.

Gladio exhaled, “Think you prepped enough for me to give you every inch in one go?” His hands worked Ignis’s cheeks, trying to still himself.

“Gods help me, I think so,” Ignis admitted. Gladio stayed silent, hands gliding up Ignis waist and over his back to grip his shoulders.

“You better be sure,” he warned.

“Yes, yes, please – Fuck!!” Ignis groaned as Gladio leveraged his hold on Ignis’s shoulders to plunge every last inch of his desire into him. His pelvis met Ignis’s hips with a thundering clap.

“Check in with me, babe, you okay?” Gladio thought the sound Ignis made contained mostly pleasure but worried his brutality had caused his lover harm.

“Gods, yes,” Ignis rattled. “Wreck me.”

Gladio straightened his torso, seized Ignis’s hips and set a punishing pace as he pounded Ignis mercilessly. Ignis hands clutched the sheets as he bit his lower lip, tasting copper. He screamed when Gladio’s cock brushed his prostrated. Gladio growled in response and battered away, striking it with every thrust and tugging Ignis’s hips to meet each one.

“Astrals, Gladio! I-I’m—”

“Me too, baby,” Gladio grunted his agreement, sweat beading on his brow. “Together, Iggy,” he sighed, groaning through a few more stuttered thrusts. He moaned as he released his seed, feeling the telltale clenching around his cock. He slumped forward and felt Ignis shake around him with post coital tremors. He withdrew his softening member and watched his come trickled out of Ignis, licking his lips.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Gladio awed at his boyfriend. Ignis could only snort in reply, still lost in the endorphin-induced reverie. “Hang on a sec, I’ll clean you up.” Gladio exited, returning with a damp cloth. He dabbed the cloth gently over his lover, planting kisses over each crimson cheek before turning him over to wipe his own come off his stomach.

He collected ignis in his arms and cradled him against his chest, drawing blankets to cover him. Gladio knew the importance of aftercare, and, honestly, often enjoyed it more than the brutality that preceded it.

“Worked like a charm,” Ignis mused at himself.

“Maybe I outta give it a try,” Gladio chuckled.

“Don’t you dare ruin my dress slacks,” Ignis reared his head to glare at Gladio.

“You’re the one who’s gonna ruin ‘em when you see me in ‘em.”

“Perhaps I’ll tease you into ruining them and then punish you for it.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Gladio challenged. Ignis only hummed in response, exhaustion winning out over his quick-biting wit.

“Sleep for now, baby,” Gladio purred, kissing his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick work up for Gladnis Week. Still new to posting my fics. These ones are straight to the point. Hope you enjoy, but if not no worries here :)


End file.
